1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure for conducting electrically harnesses provided in front and back spaces of a panel, particularly, to a connector structure suitable for a dash panel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there is known a connector 50 for a vehicle as shown in FIG. 15 as the connector of the kind as described, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-2414 (see pages 4 to 5 on the specification, and FIGS. 5 to 8).
The connector 50 for the vehicle is provided on a dash panel 1 for the vehicle, for defining an engine room A1 and an occupant room A2 and includes a connector member 60 fixed in an opening 1a of the dash panel 1 and disposed within the occupant room A2, and a connector member 70 disposed within the engine room A1 for being fitted to the connector member 60 from the engine room A1.
The connector member 60 in the occupant room A2 includes a housing 61 which is disposed in the occupant room A2 and which has a food 61a facing the engine room A1 and cavities 62 provided in a portion of the housing 61 within the occupant room A2. The food 61a is provided to fit a portion of the connector member 60, disposed in the engine room A1 and includes cam follower portions 61b projected inwardly of the food on opposite sides in an inner surface of the food.
Housed in the cavities 62 are terminals in the occupant room, which are connected electrically with a electric box 64. The electric box is provided with terminals 65 disposed in the occupant room A2. Harnesses 63 disposed in the occupant room A2 are connected with the terminals 65 in the occupant room.
On the other hand, the connector member 70 disposed in the engine room A1 includes an introducing portion 71 through which a harness 74 disposed in the engine room A1 is passed, a casing 72 provided at a leading end of the introducing portion 71, and a lever 73 attached rotatable on a supporting shaft 72a. provided at an outer side surface of the casing 72. Housed in the casing 72 are terminals disposed in the engine room, which are nut shown and are connected with the harness 74 disposed in the engine room.
The lever 73 is provided with involution-shaped cam grooves 73a which have base circles centering on the supporting shaft 72a. The cam grooves have at a side of the occupant room A2 thereof openings 73b for receiving the cam follower portions 61b. 
In the connector 50 for the vehicle, having the structure as described above, the casing 72 is inserted in the food 61a and then the connector member in the engine room is disposed adjacent the connector member 60 in the occupant room until the cam follower portions 61b are inserted through the openings 73b in the cam grooves 73a. 
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 16, the connector 70 is fitted in the connector member 60 by rotating upwardly the lever 73 about the supporting shaft 72a. to conduct electrically the terminals in the engine and occupant rooms, thus conducting electrically the harnesses 74 and 63 in the engine and occupant rooms.
However, because the lever 73 is rotated upwardly about the supporting shaft 72a. in the conventional connector 50 for vehicle, an orbit that the lever passes, becomes large when the connector member 70 is fitted in the connector member 60.
Therefore, there is a problem that a large space must be kept in the engine room A1 to fit the connector member 70 in the connector member 60.
In particular, when the connector member 70 cannot be fitted in the connector member 60 unless a large pressed force is operated, there is a problem in the conventional connector 50 that a further large space must be kept in engine room A1, because the lever 73 is required to set in a large size.
In the connector 50, because the plurality of harnesses 63 in the occupant room must be connected with the terminals 65 disposed in the occupant room A2, from the occupant room, it is necessary to provide spaces for the installation of the terminals 65 and for the connection of the terminals and harnesses in the vicinity of the dash panel 1.
In other words, the connector 50 has a configuration that all of harnesses within the occupant room, such as a harness for acceleration, a door harness and so on which are not required to connect in the vicinity of the dash panel 1 are connected with the terminals 65 within the occupant room. Therefore, there is a problem that a space capable of using effectively within the occupant room is reduced in the vicinity of the dash panel 1.
Moreover, because the harness 63 which is within the occupant room and is not required to be connected in the vicinity of the dash panel 1, must be also connected with the terminals 65, in the connector 50, it is necessary to cut the entire lines of the harness 74 within the engine room, in a side of a power source, in the vicinity of the dash panel 1.
Accordingly, there are problems that the numbers of processes for cutting the harness 74 within the engine room and for connecting with the connector 50 are increased and a great deal of harness material is required, thereby increasing a manufacturing cost.
The present invention is made in consideration of the problems as described above, it is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a connector structure capable of minimizing a space for connecting harnesses disposed in first and second spaces in opposite sides of a dash panel.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a connector structure in which portions for connecting the harnesses are eliminated and a manufacturing cost can be reduced.
To attain the aforementioned objects, a connector structure according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises:
a first connector member having a peripheral edge portion abutted with a peripheral edge of an opening provided in a panel defining a first space and a second space, from the first space; and
a second connector member fitted to the first connector member, from the second space and having a peripheral edge portion abutted with the peripheral edge of the opening to hold the peripheral edge of the opening by the peripheral edge portions of the first and second connector members.
A first harness, which is connected with the first connector member, from the first space and a second harness, which is connected with the second connector member, from the second space, are connected electrically.
At least one of the first and second connector members is provided with a communication path configured to communicate the first and second spaces
A connector structure according to a second aspect of the present invention comprises:
a first connector member having a peripheral edge portion abutted with a peripheral edge of an opening provided in a panel defining a first space and a second space, from the first space and having a lever inserting hole;
a second connector member fitted to the first connector member, from the second space and having a peripheral edge portion abutted with the peripheral edge of the opening to hold the peripheral edge of the opening by the peripheral edge portions of the first and second connector members and having a lever inserting hole;
a first harness connected with the first connector member, from the first space;
a second harness connected with the second connector member, from the second space and connected electrically with the first harness; and
a lever member having an operating portion and a shaft portion extending from the operating portion for being inserted through the lever inserting hole of the first connector member 20 in the lever inserting opening of the second connector member, from the first space.
Furthermore, a mechanism for engaging the first and second connector members is provided between the shaft portion and the lever inserting hole of the second connector member, in response to the rotation of the lever member.